Sleepless
by Amina Bella
Summary: Maureen can't sleep and wants to play. MoJo. Fluffy fluff. R&R please.


It was three o'clock in the morning and Maureen lay in bed, wide awake. She had tried to fall asleep but wasn't successful. Bored out of her mind she rolled over and shook her girlfriend, Joanne.

"Jo," She whispered sitting up and pushing her long brown locks out of her face.

Joanne just moaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Jo, are you awake?" Maureen asked.

"No." Joanne said angerly, shifting under the blanket.

"But you just talked.."

She sighed and pulled the blanket off her head.

"What do you want, Maureen?"

"I'm bored."

"Go to sleep."

Maureen gave an aggervated sigh.

"I've tried and I can't!" She whined, moving closer to her lover. She rested her head on Joanne's shoulder.

"Pooookiiee!"

"Maureen, if you don't shut up and go to sleep I'm going to lock you outside."

Maureen smirked.

"You wouldn't."

Joanne sat up and faced her.

"Do you want to try me?"

Maureen scooted back, and raised her hands, shaking her head.

She flopped back down and snuggled under the covers attempting to fall back asleep.

Maureen watched her for a few seconds before falling back hitting her pillow. A good ten minutes passed and she still couldn't fall asleep. A sly smirk grew across her face when an idea popped into her head. She sat up and crawled over to a sleeping Joanne, she had her arms above her head and her head was facing away from Maureen. She began tickling the lawyer's exposed underarm. Joanne's left hand flew over and smacked her hand hard.

"Ow!" She yelled, shaking her hand.

Joanne sat up and flicked on the lamp on the nightstand. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked over at Maureen.

"You want to get your ass kicked, don't you?" She asked, a serious look on her face.

Maureen pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes.

"You wouldn't kick my ass, pookie." Maureen teased, flashing Joanne a toothy smile.

She grinned back, deciding to play along with her, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep now.

She flung the covers off of herself and lunged toward her pinning her to the bed. Maureen laughed at the weight of her girlfriend on top of her. Joanne straddled her, pinning her hands above her head.

"You're right. I won't kick your ass. But I will tickle you for the rest of the night for waking me up."

Joanne held Maureen's arms down with her left hand and used her right hand to tickle her lover's bare underarm, moving her hand to her sides, tickling her intensely. The diva laughed hysterically and thrashed around below her, begging for her to stop.

"Joanne, stop, I'm going to kick you!" She threatened, tears creeping down her cheeck from laughing so hard. She began kicking her feet and wiggling her hips back and forth causing Joanne to loose her balance and tumble off the bed. Maureen shot up and looked down at the lawyer before busting out laughing even harder. More tears sprang out of her eyes as Joanne just laid on the floor, quietly laughing at what had just happend.

Maureen was laughing so hard she couldn't even breathe, she was thrashing around on the bed in a fit of giggles, occasionally snorting. Joanne finally stood up and looked at her girlfriend, her shoulders bouncing from laughing silently.

"I can't believe you just kicked me off the bed and you didn't even ask if I was alright!" She put her hands on her hips, trying to keep a straight face, which wasn't working out to well, the sight of Maureen rolling on the bed was making her laugh harder. After a few minutes and both girls settled down, Maureen sat up and wiped the tears off her face. Joanne still stood to the side of the bed, her hands still placed on her hips. Maureen crawled over to the side of the bed and slid off, standing in front of her.

"Pookie, I'm so sorry!" Maureen said, trying to stiffle another giggle fit. She threw her arms around Joanne's neck and rested her forehead on her shoulder, replaying the moment in her head. She began laughing again.

"Oh, you're so sorry." Joanne said rolling her eyes, not taking her hands off her hips.

Maureen lifted her head, a fresh stream of tears were falling from her eyes, her face was red and her eyebrows were furrowed.

"The look on your face.." Maureen started before falling to the floor laughing. Joanne flicked her on the top of the head and walked back to her side of the bed, climbing up and repositioning herself under the covers.

"While you sit on the floor laughing, I'm going to go back to bed." Joanne said, trying to act mad.

Maureen stood up and jumped onto the bed, moving closer to her.

"Baby, I really am sorry. I didn't think you'd actually fall off!" Maureen said trying to defend herself. "It's not like I did it on purpose." She kissed the lawyer's cheek. "I sowwy." She pouted, looking down at Joanne, who was laying on her back looking up at her.

"It's okay. Can we please go to bed now?" Joanne asked through a yawn. Maureen started laughing again. Joanned shook her head and rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Maureen backwards causing her to slightly hit her head on the nightstand that was on her side of the bed.

Maureen lay there with her left hand on her head, rubbing the spot, she slowly sat up and looked at Joanne angerly.

"Jesus, Jo. Try and kill me why don'tcha." Maureen said, crawling under the covers. She layed down and faced away from Joanne, being the drama queen that she was. Joanne busted out laughing and layed back down.

Maureen rolled over. "I just busted my head open on the night stand and you're going to lay there and laugh?!"

Joanne began to laugh louder, pulling the blanket over her face.

"Joanne!" Maureen yelled sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What!" Joanne replied, pulling the blanket away from her face and sitting up.

"You did not bust your head open, you bareley hit it. And you laughed at me after I fell off the bed AND hit my head on the wall! Why can't I laugh at you?" The lawyer argued.

Maureen sat up, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Okay, fine we're even. We can go to sleep now." The diva asked, laying back down.

"Yes, honeybear." She reached over and turned off the light.

A few minutes later Maureen spoke up.

"Joey," She whispered.

"Yes, Moey?"

Maureen giggled. "Will you come snuggle with me, I can't fall asleep."

"Why, so you can push me off the bed again?" She teased, scooting over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her.

"Jo! It was an accident!"

"Mo, I was kidding." She chuckled, kissing her softly on the neck.

Maureen just sighed and rested her arm on top of Joanne's.

"Night, baby." Joanne whispered.

"Night, pookie." Maureen replied back sleepily.

Within minutes both girls fell asleep, in eachothers embrace, only to wake in the morning and laugh about it all over again.

* * *

**It's five in the morning and I had nothing else to do, and this just randomly popped into my head. Reviews make me giggle and fall off the bed...**


End file.
